1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcasting receiving apparatus and a method for providing broadcasting signal relation information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media contents denotes information which may be provided on the basis of media such as airwave broadcasting, satellite broadcasting, cable broadcasting, Internet broadcasting, digital multimedia broadcasting and storage media such as Blu-ray and DVD. The media contents may be provided in the form of audio and/or video (or images) and/or text, and may be referred to as broadcasting contents or multimedia contents.
As the broadcasting contents are most accessible among the media contents, providing a user with relevant information corresponding to the broadcasting contents such as contents guide information, location information, product information, actor/actress information, artist information, banner advertisement information, advertiser information, media contents purchase information and event information in real-time has emerged as a service.
If devices which play broadcasting contents do not have the function of providing the relevant information, the user must obtain such information by web surfing with respect to the broadcasting contents known to a user by using an Internet-accessible device.
In such a case, however, a user may not obtain in real-time the relevant information synchronized with the broadcasting contents which are currently played. Additionally, web surfing relies on the information that a user is aware of, and the information relating to the media contents therefore may be limited.